


An Unusual Invitation

by phantomlistener



Category: The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlistener/pseuds/phantomlistener
Summary: Steed sends an invitation; Emma plays along.





	An Unusual Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



Mrs Emma Peel sat demurely on a chair by the window, crossing her legs elegantly at the ankle, and allowed a tiny smile to play across her lips. "Really, Steed, did you _need_ to go to all those lengths just to summon me here?  Haven't you ever considered simply telephoning, instead of the cloak-and-dagger capers you seem so fond of?"

"My dear Mrs Peel, I think you'll find that cloak-and-dagger is rather our business." Steed handed her a glass of champagne. "And anyway, it makes for a more interesting evening."

Emma sighed and sipped her drink. "What _would_ you do without this job?"

"Become a master criminal, no doubt."

"And I'd catch you." She set her glass down on an ornate table beside her and gazed enquiringly at her partner. "So what is this all about?"

"Well, I thought it was rather time we did something that was absolutely nothing to do with work. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Dinner? Why Steed, sometimes you surprise me. Dinner would be wonderful." She finished her champagne and gave him a stern look, laughter shining in her eyes. "On three conditions. No diabolical masterminds, no fighting and most certainly no near-death experiences."

"I'm afraid that crime doesn't take a night off, Mrs Peel. But I shall do my best."

"I wouldn't dream of asking anything more of you." She relaxed in to a radiant smile. "Shall we go, then?"

 


End file.
